In the medical field there are a variety of known electrical connector devices that are presently in use. One such electrical connector comprises a first electrical member having an exterior thread and a mating second electrical member carrying a component with an internal thread for matingly engaging the external thread of the first electrical member and maintaining the two electrical members in electrical contact with one another once proper engagement therebetween has been achieved. Such electrical connectors are tedious to use and require a surgeon or other health care professional to physically thread the two members together to secure the connection. Moreover, such connections are not always properly obtained on the first try due to misalignment of the two members.
Wherefore, it is an object of the present invention to overcome the drawbacks associated with known prior art connectors.
A further object of the invention is to provide an optic connector which is quickly, easily and repeatedly connected and disconnected while still maintaining good electrical contact/optic contact/sealing connection between the two components while connected.
Another object of the invention is to provide an arrangement which is relatively inexpensive and simple to manufacture.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a mechanism which prevents accidental disconnection of the two connector members once a connection therebetween has been achieved.
These and other objects of the invention will be better understood by those skilled in the art by reference to the accompanying drawings and the following description.